Life After Death
by L the Ninja
Summary: Dead characters return in this story as the rules of death are flipped upside down with the introduction of a new notebook... *Caution: Spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1: I never wanted this

"I never wanted this," the young man said to the spectral form of the shinigami standing next to him. The shinigami chuckled slightly, tuffs of his overly long hair bouncing as his head bobbed. He was tall, or what the young man thought was tall for a shinigami. What a shock it was to him, a mere college student, to find this notebook on a park bench during his break period at the university, and then a day later find the hunched over form of a shinigami in his room. He thought he was going to have a heart attack, which now that the shock of the death god's appearance was disappearing, he found really ironic.

"So," the shinigami spoke up, black eyes with yellow feline like irises looking through the curtain of hair hanging from his head like a weeping willow's leaves. His voice was deep, but not too deep, and reminiscent of a human's. "You killed your first victim with the death note." The young college student quaked with the word "killed".

"We were doing a project… on an inventor named 'Tony Lindon', and we had an exchange student from America with the same name… his face popped into my head when I wrote his name down…and…"

"He died," the shinigami said for him.

Trying to get off the subject of killing, the young student asked "So, shinigami, do you have a name?"

The shinigami smiled. "Light," he said. "You can call me Light."

**Shika: **Okay, so what did you guys think? Little bit of a surprise, right? Sorry the first one was a little short, others will be longer but I have research and planning to do, will have next chapter up as soon as I can. Big twists on the way people! What do you think Wrynn?

**Wrynn: **Good so far, please review and keep checking for updates!


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck

Kiyoraka sat down in his favorite chair at his computer desk with the Death Note in his hand. Light the shinigami loomed over him. "I think you better check out the rules on the inside covers… good stuff to know."

Kiyoraka opened the cover of the notebook and saw words written into the cover, white words with a scratchy look to them. He had already read the first few, the ones about having forty seconds to write in cause of death, and then six minutes and forty seconds to write in details. As he read on, he read one that shocked him.

"'The human who uses this note can go to neither heaven nor hell.'" Kiyoraka looked up at the shinigami in shock.

"What? You tricked me into using this…this killer notebook, and thieved me of my afterlife?!"

The shinigami laughed lightly. "I didn't trick you. I don't have to make an appearance to you for 39 days after you pick it up. I didn't have to come as soon as I did."

The shinigami laughed again, slightly evilly. "And also, you might want to check the back cover. Some things in there you should know."

Turning to the back cover, Kiyoraka read the two rules written on the back.

"'If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note until then will die'. 'If the person using this note fails to consecutively write names of the people to be killed within 13 days, then the user will die.'"

This came as an even bigger shock. Kiyoraka was already thinking of destroying the notebook, eliminating its source of evil, but now he couldn't, or he would die. Even more, he couldn't stop writing in it or he would die anyway. He didn't like the idea of killing, but he didn't want to die either… He was stuck. This notebook is nothing but trouble.

As if sensing his thoughts, the shinigami Light spoke up. "You may not like the idea of killing, but what if you were to do it only to the evil people, ones who don't deserve to be here, the one's who only make this world worse for the rest of us?"

The idea seemed almost pleasing, yet the idea of killing people to achieve this was too much to do for a better world. However, he only had 12 days left to write another name…

"There's another thing I should tell you," the long haired shinigami said looking at Kiyoraka sideways through his curtain of hair.

"More?" Kiyoraka asked. There was so much to this notebook, and so much power.

"Yes. You need a name and a face in order for the notebook to take effect," the shinigami said.

"Hm-hmm," Kiyoraka already knew this, but knew it was leading to something.

"If you don't know the name, it can cause a problem," the shinigami paused, waiting for a response. Receiving none, he continued.

"However, we can work out a deal… Half of your remaining lifespan for shinigami eyes that tell you the name and lifespan of anyone you look at."

Only a single thought crossed Kiyoraka's mind. "Great, something else to kill me."

**Shika: Okay, so another chapter is done. Any thoughts?**

**Wrynn: Lot to take in in this chapter, but it's longer than the last one.**

**Shika: Yeah, they're gonna get longer as I go, just wanted another chapter up.**

**Wrynn: Okay, R&R people, and check out my story, Unsure, next time you want a Harry Potter fanfic!**

**Shika: You heard the lady. R&R both!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirth

In the last moments of Light's life, he could not believe what was happening. "W-what? How could they stop… Kira? What will happen to the world after they realize that the god Kira is gone?" He looked at the form of Ryuk the shinigami flying back to the shinigami realm. "How could he? He wrote my name down… Damn him!" With that last thought, Light's heart stopped beating and he died.

"Rise, Light Yagami," a deep voice rang through what sounded like a wide antechamber. At first only darkness engulfed Light Yagami's sight, until lit candles were carried, wait, no, floated into the room. They cast eerie shadows along the walls as the candlelight flickered, and Light struggled to his feet. Looking around he saw no-one, no source of the voice.

"Do you know where you are, Light Yagami?" Before Light could answer, the voice said "Of course not. A human has never been inside the shinigami realm, or at least, outside of antechamber." Light was shocked. "The shinigami realm? How did I get in the shinigami realm?" Light asked as he continued looking for the source of the voice.

"On of the unknown rules to the shinigami is the rule that states that when a human who uses the notebook dies, they are sent to the shinigami realm, and transformed into a shinigami. And as for the next question you would ask, I am the shinigami king, ruler of the shinigami and all that resides in this realm."

Light looked down at himself and gasped as he saw his legs were bone, covered tightly with what looked like tattered cloth that hung from his hips to right above his ankles. His chest was also covered with the tattered cloth, but it was thicker, and you couldn't see that his chest was a rib cage and a spine. With another shock, Light realized the tattered cloth was his skin. Feeling his face, it felt extra bony and the skin felt like a mask. His hair had turned black and grown down to nose. He was appalled at his change, but at the same time a thought entered his head.

"So, if I'm a shinigami now, do I get a Death-Note?" If he was a shinigami, he could still rule as Kira, and even better now, because he couldn't be killed or apprehended, or stopped at all. He would even have the shinigami eyes. The shinigami king chuckled, a deep rumble that vibrated through the room.

"A bit impatient, are we? There is a deal you must make for it." "Great," Light thought. "The last deal for the eyes was horrible. What will this one be?"

"You can either choose to be a normal shinigami, to have your own notebook, and to get the life of a human you kill to extend your own, 'life'. The downside to this is your memory of everything before you step into the real part of the shinigami world disappears. And I know of what you were trying to accomplish in the human world, and I'm sorry to say if you choose this, you will not remember what you wanted to do, and probably not be able to continue your quest."

Light pondered this. "Yes, what he says is true, I probably won't be able to continue the legacy of Kira…"

"Or," the shinigami king continued, "If you want to keep your memory, the only thing I will take away is to be able to kill people on your own. However," the king said as he sensed an uproar from the newly formed shinigami. "However, you could drop the notebook in the human world and gain half the life of the human who dies as a result of it. Also, if you make the shinigami eye trade, you gain the life that the human gives up as a result of it. The only drawback of this decision besides not being able to use the notebook is your life before a human uses the notebook is only 2 months. A normal shinigami has a life of 5 years before any deaths are made."

Light contemplated this. Both sides had it's drawbacks, but he knew what he had to do. With the deal to keep his memory, he had only a slim chance of succeeding, but without his memory, he had no chance. Grudgingly, Light made the deal to keep his memory.

The shinigami king chuckled again, and a Death note floated into the room like the candles did, and landed at Light's feet. Light picked it up, and a giant sized double-door opened into the shinigami realm, and he walked out into it.

The shinigami king reflected on this. Light Yagami wasn't the only one that made this decision, but all the others have died. When a new shinigami makes the deal to lose his memory, the memories are translated to him, making him next to all knowing, omniscient. He knew many things no one else did, including the fact that shinigami cease to exist after they die, and that the shinigami who makes the eye trade gains the lost life. What he didn't know was how this was going to turn out. He would enjoy watching.

**Shika: So, what do you guys think? Cool? Good background information? Long enough for yah?**

**Wrynn: Looks like Light has a plan. How will this lead to Kiyoraka?**

**Shika: You'll have to read and find out! R&R please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blackness

"Kiyo! Time to get up for school!" Kiyoraka lazily got up from his bed at the sound of his mother's voice. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that when he opened them all of this shinigami death note business would disappear, that it was all a dream. He was not surprised however, when he opened his eyes the shinigami was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at him.

"Don't you shinigami sleep?" Kiyoraka asked through a yawn.

"Shinigami don't need sleep," he simply responded. Kiyoraka slipped off his bed and slowly walked into the bathroom. Light the shinigami stayed in Kiyo's room, as it would be awkward and unnerving to have a shinigami watch you get ready in the morning. Light, however had a plan that he needed to act out. When the shower came on, Light opened up the bedside table where Kiyo had put the notebook while he slept. Pulling out the death note, Light neatly tore out a large portion of the pages. Putting the pages into a holster for a death note that he picked up in the shinigami realm, Light closed the notebook. Opening it up again, more pages had taken the place of the ones Light had ripped out. Repeating this process until the holster was full of paper from the death note, he carefully put the notebook back into the drawer.

When Kiyoraka stepped out of the bathroom into a certain shinigami outside the door, he almost let out a scream. Sighing heavily while rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kiyoraka asked "Why in the world are you standing _right_ next to the door?"

"I was just going to tell you that I need to take a trip back to the shinigami realm for a little bit, in case you would wonder where I went off to."

"Okay… uh, fine, I guess."

As Kiyoraka walked out of the door to walk the short distance to school, Light flew off into the distance. When he thought he was far enough away, Light curved sharply to the left. He was heading to a book store that had binding materials, which he needed for his plan. He discreetly tucked the supplies under his cloak, another thing he had grabbed from the shinigami world before coming here, as he felt awkward with nothing over his tattered skin and bone. No one at the store could see him of course, but they might be freaked out by binding supplies floating their way out of the door.

Sitting atop a large building in Tokyo, Light the shinigami took the pages from Kiyo's notebook and used the supplies he took from the store to bind the pages into black notebook covers, reminiscent of the true death note. The pages would still work, and if he was correct, it would function as a normal death note. 'If this process works,' Light thought, 'there will be six new notebooks in the human world, and I will be attached to each of them, and to each human I give it to. That will give me a substantial boost to my lifespan. Also, the pages will be replenishing themselves, and I can make the deal with the shinigami eyes with anyone I give it to. If it doesn't work, they can still kill people, but I will get no life from them, the pages won't come back, and I can't make the deal. But the pages are no problem; I can always get as many as I need from Kiyo. As for the eyes, I did without. Hopefully they can too.' With all of this put together and the people picked, Light set his plan into action.

Kiyoraka couldn't stop thinking about the death note, and what it meant for him. 'If I don't write any more names into it, I'll die but I'll feel better about myself. Huh, hardly a consolation, I'll have no afterlife anyway. If I continue to write names into the death note, I'll live, but I'll be… killing people to keep myself alive. What do I do?'

Whenever Kiyoraka had a problem that he couldn't solve, he would do what his old teacher had taught him. "When the two obvious answers won't work," he had said, "look for a third answer." Sure that helped him before, but there was no third answer here. As Kiyo ran his hand through his hair, he had the eerie feeling that someone was watching him.

As Light dropped the last notebook on the desk of an aging German physics teacher, he mused how his plan would work out. Finally he would get his dream, and get back at Near, Nate River, for destroying his dream. He chuckled again lightly. He wondered whether Ryuk was missing his notebook.

Far off in another district of Japan, Misa Amane was perched on the rail of a giant bridge, holding on to the wire, weeping over the death of Light. Matsuda accidentally let it slip to her that Light was killed, and with Misa having no memory of using the death note before, had no idea how it could have happened. Misa was suddenly mad at Light, for not caring about their relationship in the slightest, and mad at herself for letting it happen to her. As she looked into the water far below, she wondered if she would see him in the afterlife, and how their re-uniting would turn out. Although she really loved Light, she didn't know if she could handle pouring out all of her love to him and having him ignore her again, this time for an eternity. As she cast herself off the bridge, she found herself hoping things would work out between the two of them this time, now that Light couldn't be ripped away from her again. The wind rushing by her face as she fell toward the sharp rocks below, arms stretched out and eyes closed, and a single tear fell down her face, was the last thing Misa Amane felt before

Blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Shika: So what did you guys think?! I'm kinda sensing a dead audience out there… Get it? Death note, Misa's suicide, dead audience…**

**Wrynn: Not exactly funny there.**

**Shika: Sorry, guess comedy isn't my strong point…**

**Wrynn: Well I liked the ending, if that's a consolation.**

***Shika huddled in a corner***

**Wrynn: Well, uh, read and review guys, maybe that will cheer him up. ****Come on Shika, I thought it was funny….**


	5. Chapter 5: Addition

Kiyoraka couldn't focus. He was taking his Chemistry final, yet his mind kept drifting back to the Death Note. He had just twelve days to write a person's name into it, or he would die. But who was he to pass judgment on someone?

"Five minutes left," came his teacher's voice. Looking down at the paper, he still had about 60 more questions to go, so he started randomly filling in blanks. 'Oh well, school is one of the least of my worries right now.' As he finished with the last few answers, the bell rang and he handed in his test. He walked into the hall behind a group of chatty girls, his black hair waving side to side right above his eyes (Kiyoraka's hair is a lot like Light's when he was alive, except black and a little shorter).

"Hey Kiyo!" Kiyoraka's long time friend Rei came running up to him with a big smile on her cute round face, her long black hair trailing down her back. She wore a small backpack strapped on one shoulder, and she had a paper in her hand, waving it high for all to see.

"Hey, Rei, what's up?" he asked, always glad to see her.

"Guess what Ms. Yamato gave me for that report on the incident at the Olympics last year?!" Without giving Kiyo time to guess, Rei shoved the paper at him. "98!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"That's great Rei." She turned her backpack around to put the paper in.

"Yeah, I would have had a 100 but she counted off for some grammar mistake I can't even find." They started walking down the sidewalk together. Kiyoraka was silent, and Rei picked up on this.

"What's wrong Kiyo?" She asked, a concerned look now on her face.

"It's nothing. Thanks for asking though." His thoughts were of course on the Death Note. It was just sitting in his desk. What if someone found it?

"Are you sure? You seem kinda off today…"

"It's just… I've lost a little sleep, from stress from the exams, y'know?" Rei knew he was lying, and he knew it. He had never been able to lie to her; she knew him too well. Kiyoraka walked on, leaving Rei at a temporary standstill, trying to guess at what it was that was bothering him. Running to catch up with him, she asked, being the close friend she was, "Is it a girl problem? I know that Yuri has been looking at you-"

"No," he laughed, "You couldn't be more wrong. I'll see you later Rei." Kiyoraka walked on, leaving Rei to pause and contemplate what could be ailing him, but reaching no conclusion, walked the side road that led to her house.

Slinging his backpack down on the floor, Kiyoraka plopped down on his bed, and his cat promptly leaped up on him. He lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed trying to sift through all of these things that had happened to him. Again, he got the feeling that he was being watched. He got up to the complaint of his cat, and shut his door and blinds, and attempted to get some relaxation time, but the sense of someone watching him remained. Unable to bare it any longer, Kiyoraka opened his bedside table. As he reached into the table, he pulled out not one notebook, but there was another notebook, this one white and had two words fancily written into it:

Life Note

This new notebook felt exactly like the Death Note, and opening it up, had pages identical to it. Dumbfounded, Kiyoraka jumped when he heard a knock. Hastily putting the notebooks away, he opened his door to find no one there. Looking down the hall, he saw no one. Confused, he closed the door and heard another knock. With a start, he noticed it was from his window, but he was on the second floor. Who could be knocking on his window? Pulling open the blinds, the bright light from the sun restricted his vision, but there was a humanoid silhouette seemingly floating outside of his window. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Kiyoraka saw that the person was indeed floating. Outside his window was the form of a beautiful woman with fair peach colored skin, shining blue eyes and had angelic wings, slowly pumping to keep herself adrift. She had short, bleach blonde hair flowing in time with her wings. She had clothes that looked like armor on, a breastplate that stopped short of her belly button, and came out to cover her shoulders, and only a leather cloth around her waist that resembled a very short skirt with a slit on one side. Kiyoraka just stood there, completely baffled.

"May I come in?" came the voice of the angelic being, the voice soft and sweet, quiet but being able to be heard clearly. Kiyoraka could only nod. The angelic form drifted through the window, like a shinigami can walk through walls, and stopped in front of Kiyoraka.

"You are Kiyoraka, correct?" She asked. Again, just a nod.

"I am Tenshi," She said. "I am a Tenshinchigi, a goddess of the heavens and earth. I put that Life Note in your desk." Finally able to speak, Kiyoraka asked "So if the Death Note kills people, the Life Note…"

"Brings them back to life." Tenshi finished. "Of course there are certain restrictions when it comes to this." 'Of course,' Kiyoraka thought. 'More rules.'

Light sat in the office of the German physics teacher, waiting his return of his break. The six Death Notes sat on his desk, and he thought back to his plan. 'The rules say only six Death Notes are allowed in the human world, and a seventh will have no effect.' He glanced at the last one he made. 'I can only hand Death Notes to three different people, but can hand as many to one person as I like. So this German physics teacher will have these six.' Light's thoughts were cut short as the teacher went into the room. Chuckling to himself, Light made the observation that this Dr. Schneider looked a lot like Einstein with his goofy messed up white hair. He sat down in his chair, and paused as he looked at the black notebooks, and he picked one up. When the college professor looked up at the shinigami with utter horror on his face, Light quickly cupped his hand over Dr. Schneider's mouth.

"Be quiet," Light whispered with a smile into his ear. "And everything will turn out okay." Light then started telling the frightened teacher of his role in this life.

Misa Amane woke to a pitch black room. At first she thought she was in a hospital room, that she had survived the fall, but she felt no pain, and the fact that candles started floating into view on their own. A deep voice chuckled. "Hello, Misa Amane." In that instant, all of Misa's memories returned to her, and she also saw now how Light had used her, used her love just for the shinigami eyes. And all that was in her mind now was revenge against the one she loved.

**Shika: How's that for the introduction of several plot twists huh?**

**Wrynn: A Life Note now? Angels? And Kiyoraka has a cat?!**

**Shika: Ha ha, yep. And I told you they would get longer! So please R&R ! You know who you are…**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Things just kept getting weirder.

First, Kiyoraka got a Deathnote, and had killed one person with it. Then, a shinigami appeared, "attached" to the notebook. Then, an angel, or a Tenshichigi, or whatever you want to call it, gave him a Lifenote, with seemingly the opposite effect of the Deathnote. But things get weirder yet.

"The Shinigami were put in place to make sure that the human race didn't get out of control," Tenshi explained in her soft angelic voice. "They killed people to keep the balance, because of human prosperity got out of control. But more recently, they have become wild. They started killing large amounts of people, so many that it threatened human existence. The Bubonic Plague was their doing, as disease was a popular way of killing in that time, and in the Holocaust, the Shinigami experimented with different ways of death, sometimes through the means of humans. The Tenshichigi were created to balance this impact of the wild Shinigami."

"So what you are telling me is that your race, your Tenshichigi is a balance system for a balance?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes. You think that humans made all of those advances in modern medicine on their own? When someone is admitted in a hospital for a heart attack, it's not the electric paddles that bring them back. _We_ bring them back. Sometimes when a victim of a Deathnote dies, it can become a battle back in forth with death and life. Your entertainment programs show this well."

Kiyoraka was silent for a moment. "So you Tenshichigi are the good guys?"

"Hardly," Tenshi responded with what seemed like slight annoyance, as if suggesting Kiyo was as ignorant as a four year old. It didn't help that that was exactly how Kiyo felt in her presence. "Shinigami and Tenshichigi are both neutral. We both write in our notebooks to extend our lives, just through different mannerisms."

"So is this notebook mine now?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Light the Shinigami flew off back to Kiyo's house. How stupid was this kid he picked anyway? He was Light's age at the time that he got his notebook, but he has barely done anything with it. But it didn't matter; the fake 13 day rule that was still written in the notebook would keep him in check. Kira would return.

His plan with the German physics teacher went well enough. After he got over the fact that he was talking to a shinigami, he took the role that Light had given him without question. He would take the six notebooks, send four to separate addresses that Light had given him, one in Russia, one in France, one in the U.S., and one in England. The two he kept were for him, one to use, and one to keep safe by burying it. The physics teacher was only in Japan for a meeting of school board directors, and was going back to Germany next week. It was perfect. This way Light would have power in 6 major continents. The SPK- and Near- would be too overwhelmed to do anything. Then he would be the God of this new world. He could already here the chanting of _Kira_…

Ryuk looked down through the Shinigami world and watched Light fly easily along over roof-tops. How had Light become a Shinigami? Ryuk himself had killed him with the Deathnote. And even more than that, Light had the nerve to steal Ryuk's Deathnote, and bring it into the human realm. He was about to fly down and give Light a piece of his mind, when he saw _another_ Shinigami start to fly up beside Light. Sitting back, he thought that this little reunion would be interesting. After all, he got bored easily.

"So what are the rules for the Lifenote?" Kiyo was starting to get over the fact that he now has seen two supernatural forces in a matter of a few days, and he held the power to end peoples' lives- or bring them back somehow- in his hands. Kiyo's cat had long since jumped up onto his lap, his head rubbing against his hand in an attempt to get Kiyo to pet him. He absent-mindedly stroked the cat, listening to the Tenshichigi.

"First off, many of the rules are like the Deathnote. After you write the name, you have six minutes and forty seconds to write specifics of how they come back to life. If you want them to have full memory, you don't have to write anything, but for amnesia, you have to write it. Whatever caused their death is completely erased, unless you specify otherwise. If they had heart problems, those problems are gone. Their new time of death will be from a random type of death at a random time."

"So with this notebook, I could make it so that someone could live forever?" Kiyo asked. With the same air of suggestive ignorance towards Kiyo, Tenshi responded "No, the notebook will only work on the same person four times, and won't work on anyone under 780 days old, or anyone over 124 years old."

"So with those so called battles of life and death with the notebooks, the Shinigami win right? Since you can only bring them back to life four times?"

"Actually, we win most of the time when that happens, because the Shinigami are unaware of our existence, and don't realize that the people they just killed came back to life. Also they don't get the life for killing them. We get life equal to the life that they gain."

"So what do you have to write in the notebook to make it work?" Kiyo asked. He felt much more comfortable bringing people back to life than killing them.

"You have to know their name, and how they died. We have Tenshichigi eyes, and they allow us to know those two things along with how long they'll live after that, so we know how much life we will receive. Like the Shinigami eyes, they must be traded for half of your lifespan."

Light was almost back to Kiyoraka's house when he noticed something behind him. Turning around in midair, he recognized the new Shinigami form of Misa Amane. Good, he thought. Another pawn returning to the game. When Misa caught up to Light, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Light, we need to talk."

"So why did you decide to give me the Lifenote?" Kiyo asked the Tenshichigi, who was now looking around his room with a look of slight interest.

"Because," she responded simply, "The Shinigami that gave you that Deathnote is going to end all human life on earth."

**Shika: So, what did you think guys? I know you guys are reading it, just tell me what you think! Any ideas about what could or should happen? I'm also open to ideas you would like to see. Just drop a review! Next chapter is coming up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thirds

--"Because," Tenshi responded simply, "The Shinigami that gave you that Deathnote is going to end all human life on earth."

This statement sent a shock through Kiyo's body. Put an end to human existence? Completely? Surely this is impossible, Kiyo thought, but instantly dismissed that. Light was a God of Death, surely it was completely possible.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Kiyo asked silently. Tenshi nodded.

"It is your destiny, Kiyoraka, to be the savior of the human race. You will stop this rogue shinigami's genocide."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 29, 2010

The SPK members entered the famed oval office. They had been called in to give their full report of the Kira case to the President. Near however was absent, and in his place was Roger Ruvie, the new Watari. He was dressed in the full trench coat as Wammy, the original Watari, used to wear. He held a laptop by his side. The SPK members approached the president's desk. The President was obviously surprised by Roger's presence, and to answer his unspoken question, he explained "I am Watari. I am here to represent Near. He insisted on disguising his identity from anyone who might be watching."

The president looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it and said instead, "So. I guess you know why you are here… Let's get this over with."

He had had a rough time in his presidency, as he was the vice president until the prior one died from Kira. Scared for his life, he did not oppose Kira, but now as he was finally gone thanks to Near, the public regarded him as a coward. Instead of impeaching him, the public decided to just wait until the next election to take place for a new president. With the voting starting in just three months, he felt relieved that he would be done with this mess.

Watari opened the laptop, pressed a button, and the screen flickered to life, showing the N logo on the screen. Through the computer came the disguised voice of Near. "Hello, Mr. President."

"H-Hello Near," the president responded un-easily. "I understand that you are going to explain about the downfall of Kira?" Near smiled to himself. The current president was weak, nothing like the brave president who died to help with Kira. He was glad that this man was almost out of office.

"That is correct Mr. President," came Near's synthesized voice. He began to explain all that happened in the Kira case: from L's introduction and investigation, to the point of confrontation at the yellow brick warehouse. He concluded with Light's death.

"So Kira is gone?" the president asked with final certainty. "Gone for good?" He sighed. "That helps put my mind at ease- Ugh!!!" The president fell out of his chair and onto the ground. The SPK members (excluding Watari) rushed to the president's side. Halle Linder put her fingers at his neck. "He's dead. His heart stopped." Near was silent for a moment. "Well, Mr. President. It looks like Kira is _not_ gone for good."

The man with an English accent laughed. He always hated the U.S. President. And now he had killed him with the power of the Death Note that Kira had given him. He had always been a fan of Kira, and respected his idea of bettering the world. Getting rid of all of these people who contributed nothing to this world is nothing more than simply taking out the trash. Just with a lot of it, and with a never filling trashcan.

Kiyoraka couldn't believe what he had heard. Genocide of the human race? Tenshi suddenly looked out the window. "He is returning." It took Kiyo a few seconds to figure out what she meant by "he", but following her gaze, he saw I small black form floating in the distance. Thoughts raced through Kiyo's head. This was probably the only way to stop the rogue shinigami's plan, and if this was going to work, Light couldn't know about the Life Note.

"Quick, you need to hide!" Tenshi looked at him quizzically. "Where?"

Kiyo looked around. Nowhere near was good, there was too much of a risk. Thinking fast, he said "Tenshi, could you go back to the Tenshichigi realm, and while you are there, could you get another Life Note?" She considered this.

"Yes, I suppose that it would be possible."

"Also, be careful not to come back when the Shinigami is around. We need to keep this secret in order for us to stop him." Tenshi nodded. Spreading her white angelic wings wide, Kiyo was once again enthralled by her celestial beauty. "Oh and Kiyoraka," she said looking back. "If you plan on helping this world in any way, you need to work harder. So far your performance has been terrible. You have accomplished nothing. If you can't do this, I will find someone who can." Kiyo was insulted, and his face flushed red.

"Of course I can do this," he snapped, irritated more at his lack of accomplishment than with Tenshi's remark.

"Good," she said. With a strong push of her wings, Tenshi soared through the wall opposite the window, and disappeared. Regaining his senses, Kiyo sat down on his bed. Looking out the window, he saw the figure of Light the Shinigami approaching the window. He was maybe two blocks away now. Looking down he saw the notebook Tenshi gave him. Quickly he threw it on the floor and kicked it under the bed. Light flew through the window, and settled in the chair next to Kiyo's desk.

"So, Kiyo, have you written anyone else's name into the Death Note yet?" Kiyo eyed him cautiously. "No… not yet…"

"Well, I've got just the person for you," Light said with a slight smile. He took a pen from Kiyo's desk and wrote on a scrap of paper. He handed it to Kiyo.

"Write it."

Near sat in his normal seat at his headquarters. He needed a new place than the SPK headquarters, because it was already known about, and that is something that the new L could not risk.

The SPK had un-officially de-formed after Light was taken down, but now with the President dead from a heart attack, they had regrouped. Anthony Rester sighed as he sat down at his desk. It wasn't that he disliked Near or any members of the SPK, he actually admired Near's intelligence. He was just a little irritated that they had put in all the effort to close this case, and when it was finally done, it was blown wide open again. He leaned back in his chair and let out a yawn.

"So Near, what is our next course of action?" he asked. Near was silent. "Near?" He looked over to Near's desk. His head was down on it, with his face the opposite way. Anthony Rester smiled to himself. Even the great Near needed sleep. Then, thinking it over, a wrinkle of doubt went across his forehead. He had never seen Near sleep, and it was even more strange that he should see him napping while at work. He stood up, hesitated a moment, and walked over to Near.

"Near? Near, wake up…" It seemed awkward to touch the person that works so hard to keep his identity a secret, let alone to shake him. Instead he walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Near? Are you awa-" Rester stopped short. Near's face was twisted with pain, his eyes still open, reflecting the last seconds of his life.

Kiyoraka looked down at the name he had just written in the Death Note. 'Nate River'.

"Who was this?" Kiyo asked.

"He was one of the ones that got in the way of Kira's new world. So he had to die." Kiyo thought about how he was going to do what he was planning.

"Why are you so quiet?" Light queried. "What are you thinking about?" Kiyo sighed.

"While you were gone, I was thinking about the Death Note."

"Yes, go on…"

"I was thinking about how many bad people there are in this world, and how much better the world would be if they were gone. I mean, I noticed how people changed once Kira started killing people. Not only did you get rid of the current criminals for good, you stopped others from future crimes. There were entire websites for Kira, and the world seemed to improve for the better. If I have the power to continue this, why shouldn't I?" Kiyo stood up from the bed and picked up the Death Note. "If I have this power, I have the responsibility to do something with the world, right?"

"That's right. You have a job to do." Light was seeing that Kiyoraka was following in his footsteps, following the righteous path of the god Kira. Hoping Light would believe this façade, he continued on, making his voice sound more enthused and hysterical.

"So I'll start writing criminal's names in the Death Note, and start making this world a better place, and people will worship me as Kira!" Before Kiyoraka could even draw his next breath, he found himself slammed against his wall so hard his bookcase rattled. Light's Shinigami hand was gripped around his throat.

"Let's get one thing straight here," Light said with a dark tone in his voice. "_I_ am Kira. Not you. You are merely a lucky servant of the god Kira. If you ever get _confused_ on this point again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Kiyoraka's eyes were wide, and all he could manage was a small nod.

"Good." Light released him. "I'll be back in a few hours. Start writing criminal's names in the Death Note. " With that Light flew back out the window. Sighing, Kiyo managed to pick himself back up. Picking up the Death note and the Life Note from under his bed, he sat at his desk.

"Well, Nate River, let's see how big of a nuisance you were to Kira." He wrote in Nate's name, cause of death (which was heart attack), as well as a few more details. Then, sighing again, he began to think of a way to hide the Life Note from Light.

Anthony Rester came running back into the room with the other SPK members on his heels.

"It's Near," he explained breathlessly. "He's- Near?" Near was sitting up in his seat, writing on a piece of paper, and looked as if he was in a trance. His eyes were vacant, and was actually sitting normally, as he continued writing.

"Near?" Near did not look up. Finally, he put down the pencil and seemed to come back into reality. He looked up at Anthony Rester.

"What? Is there a problem?" Looking down, he looked at the paper as if seeing it for the first time. Picking it up, he read aloud: "Kira has returned. I need your help." It also had a phone number listed.

Kiyoraka thought it might have been a stretch to trust this Nate guy with any personal information, but he needed help with this. Even if he turned on him, Kiyo could just kill him again with the Death Note. It seemed strange that he would even think of that, but at this point, he had to do whatever was necessary. Just then the phone rang. "That was fast," he thought. Picking up the phone, the caller I.D. said it was an unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is L," came a synthesized voice over the line. Kiyoraka's eyes widened for about the fifth time that day. Nate River was the genius detective L?

"I understand you know something about Kira," came the voice. "Tell me all you know."

**Shika: There you go guys, sorry it took so long, been busy and had to plan the next few chapters to make this one. I'll try to get more chapters up in regular intervals! Thanks for reading, and drop a review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: ReBirthday

Misa the Shinigami flew back to the Shingami world. She had talked to Light, and he explained that it was part of his grand plan to seen like he neglected her of attention, and that he really loved her. The scene flashed back in her mind.

"Misa…" Light started to say to her.

She stopped him with just the look on

her face. Her eyes were filled with tears

that were held back until this moment.

"Misa…" Light grabbed her arms gently.

"I love you Misa. I've always loved you.

That will never change." He held her close,

the two of them flapping their wings in

unison, high above the noisy city, with

no sound but the air beneath their wings.

Misa decided to go and visit Ryuk.

Kiyoraka hung up the phone. Since Nate River was in fact the genius detective L, he undoubtedly knew all about Kiyo by now. It didn't matter though; with the information Kiyo had, plus both notebooks, he wouldn't be touched. He had to play his cards carefully. If he cooperated too much with Nate, Light would suspect something was up. At the same time, if he stayed on Light's good side, Nate might feel insecure about Kiyo, and decide to try to eliminate him. Kiyo and Nate both knew who each other are, and directly pose potential threats to each other.

"This isn't a game anymore," Kiyo said to himself as he lay down on his bed. Kiyo started to think about the many securities he would need for himself in case of dire situations. How would he keep the notebooks secret? How would he have access to them at all times? He closed his eyes thinking about this and fell to sleep.

Near opened his eyes. He'd been thinking about this Kiyoraka Character. The information that they pulled about hime was pretty simple. He looked at the printout. It had his name, address, school, grades, family, everything listed. He had high grades, but also had the occasional low one. "Doesn't do work" was the comment on these classes. His IQ was exceptionally high, and he had already received college letters his freshman year. No criminal record whatsoever and it stated that he lived with his brother and mother in the Tokyo area. His father lived on the other side of Japan.

What really bothered Near, however, was the fact that Kiyoraka knew his name, and was able to kill him that easily. If he were Kira, or even had the same views as Kira, he would have been able to get the rest of the SPK member's names along with his, and there was the fact that he was seemingly brought back to life. He could really be against Kira and wanting to help. However there was another possibility. It was possible that Near didn't die, that he just passed out while under control of the Death Note, and was being controlled right now. If so, he had 21 days to live, and could possibly end up even helping Kira.

Casting the thought aside, Near began to speculate Kiyoraka's role in the Kira case. He could be a new Kira, and made his point with killing Near, but why bring him back? If you had his name, he could easily get the other SPK members' names. Maybe he was trying to extort them for information on criminals in their data bases? But why the SPK? He could extort that weakling that the United States calls a president much easier, and without alerting the SPK. What if Kiyoraka was actually trying to stop Kira's return? That seemed to be the most logical conclusion, but Near didn't want to let his guard down.

"Mr. Rester, would you mind getting the jet ready? I think it's time to visit the detectives in Japan."

Shinigami don't live very cleanly.

Misa was glad she could fly over the bog instead of walking. As she was looking for Ryuk somewhere in the darkness, the bog bubbled and gurgled beneath her. She thought it was the most disgusting sound she had ever heard.

"Ryuk? Are you there?" she called out. She had asked another Shinigami in what seemed to be an Indian headdress where he was, and he pointed her this way. So far she was not enjoying being a Shinigami. She continued to fly until she saw the silhouette of Ryuk looking down into the human world from the viewpoints the Shinigami used. She sat down next to him and they started talking.

The brilliant idea crossed Near's mind like lightning. This way he could find out if he was actually killed or being controlled, and if it worked, he would gain a most powerful ally. He called Kiyoraka back. His voice seemed groggy over the phone, as if he had went to sleep.

"Kiyoraka, this is L. I would like you to prove to me that you do in fact have the power to bring people back to life like you say. The name and picture is being e-mailed to you right now."

"Wait, you want me to bring someone back to life? Who was this person?"

"If you cooperate with us, you will soon find out." Kiyoraka sighed.

"Okay, how did this person die?"

"Heart attack from a Death Note," came the synthesized voice. "I want to see him alive as soon as possible. When he and I meet, you will receive another call." The line went dead.

Kiyoraka thought about this person. If he died from a Death Note, he probably opposed Kira in some way, either helping Nate or a criminal himself. Either way, it would prove himself to Near. Kiyoraka checked his e-mail. Sure enough, there was a name and a photo from an anonymous account. The man had long blackish hair, and heavy bags under his eyes. He looked at the name in the E-mail. Strange name to fit a strange looking person. He picked up his Life Note and wrote in the information.

L Lawliet. Died of a heart attack from a Death Note. He will wake up and seek out Nate River and relay the message "Kiyoraka is good. He will help you to fight Kira." He put down his pen.

**Shika: I named this chapter for L, whose birthday is today (October 31) and would have been 31 years old. Since his name was written in the notebook, he will come back on his birthday, hence the name Re-birthday. Next chapter hopefully coming out soon. Thank you for reading!**

Rest in peace, L.


End file.
